Stylish Relationships
by Raining Skittles
Summary: Stan and Kyle are getting married! This is their relationship from the start, the meeting, etc. Slightly AU. Enjoy. Style. HAITUS


Rydia (C) sugarbubblegum333

James (C) xMistressChaosx

**This is a disclaimer for the whole story, I own nothing but my OC's :D**

Pairings: Style (dur); Kandy (Karen (mah OC)/ Wendy); Cary (Cell (mah OC)/ Gary; Creek; Bunny; Tyde; Bery (Rydia (read above)/ Bebe); Gregstophe; Slight Kames (Kyle/ James (read above)); Dip; Cartman/ NO-ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA XD (sorry Cartman lovers ^^') And that's about it.

Also, possibly later in the story, the kids of the above may have some romance!

Love meh, love meh, love meh!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Engagement<strong>

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles

* * *

><p><em>*YOU ARE INVITED*<em>

_To witness the marriage between_

_Kyle Broflovski_

_And_

_Stan Marsh_

_To be held at_

_Paradise Hotel, South Park_

_On_

_August 5th, 2011_

_At_

_10:00 am_

_RSVP at_

_(814)555-1276_

* * *

><p>Kyle Broflovski read the invitation and grinned, placing it back into the cardboard box with some fifty other copies. The red-head grabbed the box and held it in his thin arms, walking through the front door cheerily.<p>

"Mom! Look what just arrived," He exclaimed, sighing dramatically as he placed the box on the dining room table. Sheila Broflovski looked up from the magazine she was reading and stood up, reaching across the table to grab the box.

"Oh..." she gasped, examining the invitations, "Kyle, these are beautiful! I guess you were right going to Kenny instead of a proper company," she said, referring to the fact that one of Kyle's best friends, Kenny McCormick, who had offered to make the wedding invitations for free.

Kyle smirked, "told ya so, mom...Also, have you seen Stan?" he asked, suddenly noticing that his gothic soon-to-be-husband was MIA.

Sheila frowned thoughtfully, running a pudgy hand through her fiery locks.

"He told me to tell you to go to your 'special place' and he also said that by that he didn't mean that you're insane- though you are." she added, as an after-thought. Kyle gasped, clutching his heart. "Mother! How you wound me!"

Sheila held her hands up in surrender, "hey, his words, not mine." Kyle sighed, grabbing his jacket and keys, and pulling on his snow boots.

"Later, mom!" he called over his shoulder before slamming the front door shut, the sound resonating through the entire house.

Sheila sat down again and smiled, "boys will be boys." she said, before going back to her magazine.

Kyle climbed into his Volkswagen and started driving. He knew exactly where Stan was, he would be sitting by the lake- their favorite, secret place. Speeding towards the lake, Kyle glanced down at the delicate, silver band on his slender ring finger.

Sometimes he wondered what he did right to get a guy like Stan to love him...though that was the sort of thinking that got Stan angry. "Kyle," he would say. "You are an amazing person. You're gorgeous, you have an beautiful personality, you're smart, kind..." and he would go on and on for at least an hour.

Kyle veered right sharply as he came to the old dirt track that led to the lake. Driving along the gravel-y road, he was bumped up-and-down-and-up-and-down- like riding on a horse, he thought to himself...except he wouldn't have a sore crotch later...until Stan got to him. Ha ha.

He saw Stan's pick-up truck parked a little bit ahead and stopped his own car. Kyle climbed out, liking the sound of his boots crunching on the snow, underneath them.

Walking over to the waters edge, he saw Stan sitting by himself, skimming stones. Stan didn't seem to notice him, and the goth boy picked up another stone, making at least seven ripples.

Kyle snuck up behind him and wrapped his slender arms around his fiancé's waist. Stan tensed.

"'Ssup? That was impressive, by the way." Kyle said. Stan relaxed after hearing that it was Kyle holding him, and not some sort of rapist or wierdo.

With Stan in his arms, once again Kyle was mesmerised by the goth boys beauty. Where Kyle was skinny and petit, Stan was muscular yet lean. While Kyle was only 5'4, Stan was 5'11- almost six foot. While Kyle had light green eyes, Stan had dark blue orbs that seemed to stare right into his soul. Plus, Kyle was a nerd and Stan was an jock- and a goth. But that guy-liner was very sexy on him.

"Nothing, dude, just thinking," Stan replied, idly chewing on a strand of his straight, black hair. Kyle sighed. "I told you to stop chewing on your hair, Stan."

"What are you, my husband?" Stan replied, smirking slightly.

Kyle giggled as Stan pulled him onto his lap. "Not yet, so hold that thought." suddenly, Kyle remembered what he was supposed to tell Stan, "by the way, the wedding invites are here."

Stan smiled brightly, showing his pearly teeth. "Really? Are they nice?"

Kyle nodded, "yup." He snuggled into the noirette's chest. "Kenny did a great job."

"Well...no-one is here right now...so what d'you wanna do?"

"I don't know...but the sooner we choose who we're inviting, the better." Kyle replied, sighing as he pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, already scribbling down something.

"Your mom, dad and Ike. Maybe Shelly? Erm...Butters, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Christophe, Pip, Damien and all them people. I wanna invite the goth kids too, though they probably wont come." Kyle raised an eyebrow, "hey! They're good people, they helped me get over Wendy- before Butters reminded me that I was being a faggy goth kid for hanging out with them."

Kyle laughed. "Yep, good to know that phase passed. You aint faggy, or a goth...except for the fact that you're marrying a guy, and you wear make up; think about death; _and_ wear black-this could take a while to list everything, feel free to stop me listing at any time." he said.

Stan pouted, "bloody cheek."

"But you love me anyway." Kyle responded, lifting his head to lock eyes with the goth.

"Fuck yes, I do," Stan replied, bringing the small red-head in for a passionate kiss. Kyle went along with it for a few minutes, until he felt Stan's hand move to his ass, giving it a slight squeeze. Kyle then pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

"Nu-uh-uh. No sex for you tonight after that little show, Stanley." Kyle smirked.

"You little prude." Stan moaned, "you know I can't resist the power of your hot ass. It calls to me!"

"Nympho- also, what the fuck?"

"...Touché. And I said nothing you can prove," he then continued, "y'know, you could just force Rydia to do it." He said, referring to his old friend from school.

"Are you inviting her?" Kyle asked, not really surprised.

"Hell-to-the-yes. She's a riot." Stan replied and Kyle grinned, she was.

"Then I get to invite Jamie," Kyle said, smirking at the look of outrage on Stan's face. Stan hated James Black like he hated Kenny's brief obsession with the color pink. Kyle and James had been an item in seventh grade, and was Kyle's first boyfriend. The two had broken up on the mutual agreement that they just weren't right for each other, "and, also, _never _say hell-to-the-yes again!"

Stan opened his mouth to make a complaint, but Kyle cut him off:

"I love _you_, Stan Marsh. Not Jamie, not anyone else. OK?" Stan nodded stiffly, but he couldn't ignore to pouting red-head on his lap.

"Love you to, Kylie."

"STOP CALLING ME FUCKING KYLIE!" Kyle yelled, his face turning bright red in his anger.

"B-but your _my _Kylie," Stan said, faking the same hurt expression Kyle had worn earlier to his mom. Kyle rolled his eyes but let it go, punching Stan lightly on the arm.

The two sat in silence, thinking the same thing- they had a very strange, turbulent, love life...and a very humorous one, too!

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Short and to the point. From here on out, I'm going to detail turning points in their life...enjoy :D<p>

Please review and love me because I love you O_O All of you...Also, all chapters- albeat this one, are DELETED cause they are crap XD I'll update again quickly!

-Chloe


End file.
